Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resin molded bodies, and more particularly, a resin molded body that includes a metal attachment member (such as a collar made of metal) and can be fixed to a mounting target (such as a vehicle body).
Description of Related Art
Such a resin molded body has been used as, for example, a protector for a wire harness having inside its body a space in which electric wires constituting the wire harness can be received. The protector is typically used for protecting the electric wires received inside the protector as well as for fixing and wiring the wire harness on a mounting target such as a vehicle body while. The protector for the wire harness will be simply referred to as “protector” below.
For example, one of protectors in the background art (hereinafter referred to as “background-art protector”) has a mounting hole through which a stud bolt extending from a vehicle body can be inserted, and the mounting hole is reinforced by a collar made of metal (metal collar). In addition, the metal collar is attached to the protector by a commonly-used method such as insert molding.
As for details of the above connection structure, refer to JP 2014-220866 A.